


(Poem) Uniform

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated poem





	(Poem) Uniform

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is another poem where I'm fairly certain it was published in a fanzine, but I can't lay my hands on that 'zine any more...
> 
> The fancy illustrated poem is a type of fannish expression that the move to the Internet seems to have squashed, I think. Maybe we were all just a little more Aubrey Beardsley-ish back in those days... Or maybe it was if one said, "Would you care to look at my illustrated Trek poem?" rather than giving the quite reasonable reply of "Are you insane?" there were dozens and dozens of deadline-pressed fanzine editors out there with odd blank spots in their 'zines to fill who would eagerly respond with, "I'll take four quarter pages, three half pages, and two full pages!!"


End file.
